


Elven Adventures

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [30]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, elf! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Elf! Reader finds a human in her territory bringing worrisome news.





	Elven Adventures

You crept noiselessly through the dense forests of the Elmwood, keen eyes peeled for any intrusion. It was your third time on patrol duty after finally advancing enough in the ranks of the Elvish guard to earn such privilege. Your father had almost looked pleased when you'd brought him the assignment from your troop leader, Frinlir. Given his general stoic disposition from living 500 years, this was indeed a sign he was very proud of you. 

"It is a high honor, my daughter, and one not to be taken lightly. I trust that you will be more than able to fulfill this task with suitable valor and diligence."

For each shift, four elves were on duty at a time, each covering one side of the almost square boundary of the wood elves. Beside you, your wolf companion, Firepaw, padded along just as noiselessly, nose alert for any unusual scents. You'd been inseparable since you'd found the young wolf cub caught in a poacher's trap and whimpering pitifully. When no mother appeared, you took him home and cared for him, bandaging his wounds and befriending him. He'd later been trained to be an excellent tracker and proved to be quite an asset on patrol as well as a good companion.

Firepaw suddenly tensed, ears perked up, tail bristling. You instantly paused, and heard the distant clanks of metal and rustling of a struggle. 

"Firepaw, track!" You ordered. 

He instantly set off toward the sound, nose to the ground, low growls in his throat that meant he smelled an orc. Your hand was on the hilt of your sword as you ran beside him. About three hundred meters through the pine grove, you ducked behind a tree and saw a human male in desperate struggle with a large orc. 

Heart pounding while drawing your bow, you waited for a good shot and loosed an arrow that sank into the creature's throat. With a gurgling growl, he fell over limp and you dashed to make sure he was dead before turning your attention to the human, who'd propped himself against a nearby tree to recover his breath. Judging from his clothing, he looked to be from the City of Seven Hills, otherwise known as Starpoint. They were known allies of elves, but this visitor had not sent warning ahead. All the patrols were warned of expected guests well in advance and there were no parties from Starpoint expected. 

“Thanks,” the human gasped, visibly wincing as he shifted against the tree.”He just popped out of nowhere.” 

“And so did you,” you told him. “Why have you drawn orcs into our domain? We work hard to keep them out.” 

 

“I didn't. I was heading for the main trail to the fortress when he came upon me from that direction.” He pointed towards the east. 

You gazed at him skeptically. “Most honest guests come directly in by the Winding Trail, not shortcut through our forest. We do not tend to be overly welcoming of surprise guests, given that most of them have hostile intentions.” 

Firepaw stood by the stranger menacingly and showed his teeth. The man froze and large blue eyes grew wide. 

“Uh, he looks like he wants to eat me,” he said nervously. 

“Speak the truth and he will do you no harm,” you ordered. “What is your quest in the Elmwood?” 

“Urgent warning. Your kin and mine in the Eastern Wild are beset by enemies: the king sent out messengers and is raising a force to aid them. I was sent directly here, but was forced to go off course to avoid a group of trolls. I beseech you to believe me. The situation is most dire.” 

You gave him a searching glance and he didn't try to avoid your gaze. He was a well-formed human, though rather lean for his type, with a neat beard on a firm jaw and those extremely bright blue eyes. A stained brown cloak draped over his simple grey tunic and leather breeches. The sword handle at his side was easily recognized as elvish work, with the swirling design around the hilt. Your father's kin worked the forges and their fine work was much sought after all over the lands. 

 

“How did our eastern kin not notify us earlier? It is strange they would send word this way,” you pondered while tying a strip of cloth over a wound in his arm. 

“They paid with their lives just to get to us,” the man said soberly. “There is an evil magic at work in the Eastern Wilds. Of what kind, we do not yet know.” 

“Very well. I will take you to the city,” you agreed, alarm for your fellow elves growing. “What name do you answer to?” 

“James,” the man said, “One of the sons of Kirk.”

“Ah, now that name I do know,” you said, recognition dawning. “It is a trustworthy one, from all reports. Come, master Kirk, you shall report your news to the Council.” 

Kirk mustered a relieved smile. “An excellent plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Or is this too weird?


End file.
